Check Yes or No
by sarahanne2001
Summary: It started way back in third grade I used to sit beside Rachel Berry A pink dress, a matching bow in her pony tail She kissed me on the school bus (not a traditional song fic)


**_I would like to add a disclaimer. I do not own anything related to Glee or Check Yes or No. I have only borrowed them for some small amusement. _**

**_Hello everyone. This is just a little drabble I had floating around my head for awhile. I heard the lyrics to the song and it immediately inspired me to write a story. Well that was months ago and I finally got around to the story. Please enjoy, and as always feedback is appreciated. _**

**_~Sarah_**

* * *

_It started way back in third grade._

Quinn was excited about starting the third grade. Her second grade teacher had moved up a year and would be teaching Quinn's class. Add to the fact that Quinn had class with her two best friends, Santana and Brittany, made for one ecstatic little girl.

Quinn walked into class on the first day with a white sundress with yellow flowers patterned on it. She knew she was the prettiest girl and her father had always told her that she needed to own it. That's why she had the other students doing her bidding. Dopey Finn and the playground bad boy Puck raced over as soon and Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walked in to grab their stuff. The girls let them put it away, while they pretended not to care. They were only eight years old, but they knew how to manipulate the boys.

The tiny blonde stopped when she was only a few feet into the room. There was a new girl talking to the teacher. Quinn made sure to know every student in her grade, and was positive she had never seen the small brunette. She was so pretty Quinn was sure she would have met her.

_I used to sit beside Rachel Berry. A pink dress, a matching bow in her ponytail,_

Quinn walked up to the teacher soon after the small brunette moved to find her cubbyhole. Quinn wanted to sit beside her and the teacher had no problems with this. Quinn had been such a nice child, and she knew that the little girl would need friends. No one who was that age needed a vocabulary that large.

Quinn made short work of making the girl her friend that day. She didn't understand why it felt so important that the girl was her friend, but she knew that it had to be done. Quinn felt that it was refreshing the way the girl spoke. She did not appreciate the vocabulary of her class mates. Her father felt that if she was old enough to go to school then she was old enough to talk like an adult. Quinn felt that she had finally found someone that she could have an intelligent conversation with.

Quinn went home that afternoon gushing about her new friend. She couldn't stop telling her mother about the new girl. How pretty her hair was in braids, and how she wore a pink dress to school, and how she had a pink lunch box, and how she was really smart, and the list went on and on. Quinn's mother patiently cooked supper while her daughter rambled. She thought it was nice to see her baby so excited about something. Quinn was a naturally cold and distant child, and Judy had thought that her little girl wouldn't be able to make a true connection. Santana and Brittany didn't really count because Quinn was always the third wheel.

When Quinn's father came home Quinn became quiet and reserved. She knew that her father didn't like it when she talked a lot during supper. She briefly described her first day when asked, but kept most of it to herself. She knew that her father wasn't the nicest man, but he loved her and she loved him.

_She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell._

It was nearing Thanksgiving break and the teacher had taken them on a field trip. Rachel and Quinn had sat at the back of the bus thick as thieves as always. Right before they got off the bus Rachel had leaned over and kissed Quinn before skipping off the bus.

The little blonde had sat there stunned touching her lips. The kiss had made her happy and that confused her. She had talked to her older sister about liking someone and she knew that this is what she should feel. The only problem was she shouldn't feel it for a girl. Her father had been very clear about that.

One of her father's favorite topics at supper had been the new Berry family, Rachel's family. He went on and on at least once a week about what an abomination they were. How they were going to hell, and taking their little girl with them. How two gay men couldn't raise a straight girl. How Rachel was damned by simply being their daughter. Quinn had ignored her father, and made sure not to mention her friendship. She loved her father, but didn't feel that Rachel was a sinner. Rachel was the nicest girl at school and constantly did things for people.

The teacher made her way up the bus steps to call the blonde out to join the rest of the class. Quinn slowly made her way off of the school bus. She didn't once look at Rachel and went to stand with Santana and Brittany. Rachel was confused and tried to walk with Quinn like they always did, but Quinn made a point to move away every time Rachel came near, and the little brunette didn't understand what she had done wrong. It wasn't until the little girl went home and talked to her dads that she realized she did something wrong.

_Next day I chased her 'round the playground, across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round_

Quinn prayed really hard about what happened that day, but the only voice she could hear in her head was her father calling the Berrys an abomination. She didn't want her father to call her an abomination. She didn't want to go to hell. She was only eight years old and she wanted nothing more than unconditional love from her daddy, but she knew that she wouldn't get it.

After the field trip Quinn did everything in her power to hurt Rachel, and she could feel the brunette look at her with an impossibly sad gaze. It killed Quinn at first to hurt her best friend, but eventually she became immune.

Quinn used everything she learned from her father to make sure Rachel had no friends. She told herself that it was because Rachel was an abomination, but she knew deep down in heart that she didn't want Rachel to develop feelings for someone else. Quinn was in the firm mindset of I don't want you but no one else can have you even at eight years old.

Every day for that first month Rachel told herself that it was just a joke. That Quinn would start laughing, and make it all up to her. After countless tears the small girl finally accepted her fate. She never told her fathers about the way the other children treated her. She could accept all the pain and torment because she knew that she had scared the single most influential girl in the school.

The torment Rachel received went on for years. On the first day of school Rachel woke up dreading the day. She had briefly considered making her fathers' homeschool her during middle school, but felt that school would be good practice for future criticism. Truthfully after so long the brunette wanted to prove to herself that she was stronger than anything her classmates could throw at her.

Rachel Berry never quite stopped trying to be Quinn's friend and it drove the blonde wild. She came up with the most ridiculous names designed to hurt, created slushies facials just to hurt the girl, and even managed to keep the girl friendless for most of her life and it never seemed to faze the girl. The small brunette showed up every day to school with the most annoying smile plastered on her face, and it killed the blonde. Every day, all day Quinn thought of the smaller girl, she tried to keep her thoughts mean but it didn't always work.

It wasn't until Quinn ended up pregnant that she actually paused to reflect on that decision made so long ago. When the school found out Rachel was the only one who came to comfort her, to offer her assistance. Quinn couldn't fathom why this girl still tried to be her friend, she knew that if Rachel had ended up pregnant she would have tormented the girl and promptly told her so.

Quinn rejected the offered friendship as always, but this time she actually thought about it. The blonde thought about all the times she would just look at the girl, and the insane amount of time she spent obsessing about the small brunette. Things didn't change overnight but Quinn started to realize her strong attraction to the other girl. It took some serious heart to hearts with Santana, who was in sort of the same boat, to finally accept that she Quinn Fabray was capital G gay for Rachel Barbra Berry.

_And Quinn got caught passing me a note. Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote_

Eight years after that fateful bus ride Quinn sat on another bus waiting for Rachel's reaction to her move. It had all started right before the trip to nationals. Quinn had moved back in with her mom at the end of sophomore year, and had finally confessed that she was gay. Her mother had been shocked, a baby would do that to a person, but had accepted Quinn for who she was. It gave Quinn the strength to finally admit her feelings to Rachel, and to apologize. God how she wished she could apologize.

Santana and Brittany worked hard to help Quinn gather her courage to admit her feelings for the brunette. They gave pep talk after pep talk, and even helped Quinn feel more confident by getting her hair cut. Despite all this work Quinn couldn't tell Rachel face to face and had settled on giving her a note before the big performance. She had hoped she would read it, but wasn't surprised when the girl just slipped it in her bag.

Then Finn had went kissed her girl. He had planted an unwelcome kiss on the girl and put her in a position that she couldn't pull away. Quinn was furious and it took everything Brittany had not to go after the maddening boy. Of course Brittany also had to deal with Santana. She knew Quinn's feelings and literally wanted to rip the boys head off.

After the disastrous kiss and the 12th place finish the glee club boarded their bus and left New York for Lima. Quinn sat with bated breath between her two best friends as she waited for the girl of her dreams to read her note. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before the brunette's curiosity got the better of her. It was four and a half hours later to be exact, not that Quinn had counted them. None of the girls could see the small diva due to her height. There was nothing visible over the seat and it practically killed Quinn not to know what was going on.

Rachel was sitting at the front of the bus fuming. She had big plans for Nationals, and none of them had included her mistake of an ex-boyfriend. She couldn't believe the oaf had actually thought it was a good idea to kiss her. Rachel spent so much time mentally berating Finn that she forgot about Quinn's note. The small brunette was wary of that small piece of paper. Over the years it had gotten harder and harder to pretend like nothing hurt her, and then Quinn got pregnant. Rachel was sure that the girl would reject her offered friendship, but was surprised when Quinn slowly started being nicer to her.

Warily Rachel opened the note and what she found moved her to tears. She brushed away the offending wetness as she reread what Quinn had written.

_"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do, Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand_

_If you want to I think this is how love goes, check [] yes or [] no"_

It took Rachel a few minutes to stop crying, but when she did she turned around and kneeled in her seat. Her eyes sought out Quinn's as she held up the letter. Once their eyes met Rachel simply nodded. She could see Quinn swallow nervously before nodding back. Rachel turned around and sat back down on her seat and waited.

Quinn was frozen in her seat. Everything that she had denied herself and beaten herself up over wanting had just agreed to go out with her against all odds. Now that it was really going to happen, the blonde didn't know how to proceed. It took some serious prep talking from San and Britt, but Quinn finally made the move from her seat to the front of the bus. She could feel the other gleeks eyes on her, but she didn't care anymore.

Quinn cleared her throat, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Rachel just beamed up at Quinn and gestured to the free space she had made available, "Of course not Quinn. I was rather hoping you would join me for the remainder of the trip."

Quinn sat down and immediately sought out Rachel's hands. She lowered her voice so that the others wouldn't hear before looking Rachel in the eyes, "I know that I have made so many mistakes, and that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I promise I will make it up to you Rachel. I was scared for so long about what my feelings meant, and I reacted in the worst ways. I will spend every day of my life trying to prove to you that I love you and that I'll never hurt you again."

Rachel reached up and placed a finger over Quinn's mouth, "It's going to be okay Quinn. We have forever to work these things out. For now let's just focus on right now." She leaned up and gave Quinn a small kiss on the lips before pulling back to study the blonde's reaction.

Quinn sat there blushing as she touched her lips. She had thought about kissing Rachel for so long. The kiss was too short for Quinn's liking so this time she leaned in to initiate a longer kiss. The girls spent the rest of the bus trip home holding hands and sharing small kisses with most of the gleeks none the wiser.

_Now we're grown up and she's my wife_

Eight years after that second fateful bus trips the couple was frantically moving around their beautiful New York apartment. Tonight was the Tony's and Rachel was nominated for two awards. It was the first time the brunette felt like she could truly win the Tony. She was ecstatic about the award ceremony, but more excited to share it with her wife.

Quinn had proposed their freshman year of college, but Rachel had made them wait until after graduation to get married. It had been the most magical day the brunette ever had. The couple still had their problems and there was more than a little fall out from Quinn's previous treatment, but they had worked on it together and had gotten stronger. Now they were one of the power couples of the show biz world.

Quinn had gone to Columbia for show business management, and now made sure that Rachel was taken care of and never had too much on her plate. She was carefully setting up the brunette's future to secure that coveted EGOT, and tonight was the first step down that road.

Amid all the activity of stylists and make-up artists Quinn took a moment to look at her wife. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her, and was eternally grateful that she had gotten a second chance. Quinn's eyes flicked to the most coveted picture on the wall, the one that had truly started everything. A framed hand written note with the yes block checked.

The End


End file.
